Kagome a Estranha
by Carrieee
Summary: Não! Isso não é uma história de terror, é apenas a minha própria história, senti vontade de compartilhar, não sou uma garota tão diferente assim, apenas tenho alguns fatos na minha vida que atrapalharam um pouquinho meu desenvolvimento... talvez bastante, mas estou em busca de mudar! Me acompanhem e assistam ao nascimento de uma nova e melhorada Kagome Higurashi!
1. O desabrochar de uma Flor

Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e os demais personagens que vocês encontrarem que não sejam da série me pertencem.

A história é minha mesmo e com minha quero dizer baseado na minha vida uasuahushsauh

Espero que gostem

**CAPITULO I - O desabrochar de uma flor**

Bulling… acho essa palavra idiota, toda minha infância eu tive apelidos que não gostava, mas eu sabia muito bem como me defender, as crianças tem mania de apelidar umas as outras e eu não fui exceção, além de ser baixinha também era tida como mulher macho, mas sinceramente o apelido é verídico, pra explicar voltemos no tempo quando eu tinha 6 anos.

Meu irmão mais velho por 5 anos e meio Souta, o qual eu adorava, realmente não gostava de mim, ele teve que dividir toda a atenção com o novo bebe e não soube lidar com isso, mas quando eu tinha 6 anos eu queria muito brincar com ele e bom, crianças adoram fazer perguntas.

- Oni-chan, oni-chan, por que você não brinca com a kah-chan? Você não gosta de mim?

- Não! Eu queria ter um irmãozinho e não uma irmãzinha, se você fosse um menino eu brincava com você!

E foi essa frase que mudou minha vida, até então eu só queria saber de brincar de panelinhas, embora nunca tive frescura com nada e sempre fiz amizade muito fácil, mas a partir desse dia eu mudei.

Se eu fosse uma garotinha normal, provavelmente eu teria chorado e contado pra minha mãe, concordo com a minha mãe quando diz que eu tenho sérios problemas, ao invés de chorar, eu fui correndo pro quarto dele, peguei um short que parecia mais uma calça em mim, uma camiseta que ficou enorme, um par de tênis que parecia pé de pato e um boné onde prendi meus cabelos. Após me analisar no espelho engrossei a voz e treinei o nome do meu novo irmão, meu gêmeo Jack!

Sim eu era fã do Jack-chan, podem rir, mas sinceramente não me arrependo desse dia, afinal esse dia mudou minha vida.

Entrei na sala andando de um jeito estranho, o que pra mim seria um jeito masculino de andar, olhei pro meu irmão que estava distraído jogando seu Super Nintendo.

- Oni-chan. - opa feminina demais - Ih ae Souta-kun!

Meu irmão teve que pausar o jogo pra ter um ataque de risos, eu queria rir também, mas estava séria com meu personagem.

- Que roupas são essas kah-chan?!

- Eu não sou a Kagome! Sou o Jack, o irmão gêmeo dela, seu irmão mais novo!

Disse aquilo com o maior orgulho do mundo, naquele momento ele se comoveu e viu o quanto eu queria brincar com ele.

- Ok então… Jack, mas irmão meu tem que andar que nem macho! ESTUFA O PEITO! FAZ CARA DE MAL! ENGROSSA A VOZ!

- IAE TA BOM ASSIM?!

Quando ele conta foi mais engraçado do que eu me lembro, mas a partir desse dia ele passou a brincar comigo, ou seja, o Jack se tornou membro da família, mas me recuso a admitir em publico que fiz isso até meus 12 anos, acabou que virou um vicio, eu cresci e me divertia sendo o Jack, minha personalidade foi influenciada por isso e eu me tornei masculina, compartilhei de quase todos os gostos do meu irmão, tudo pra agradar ele, mas no fim eu agradeço a isso, tenho um gosto ótimo!

E com isso voltamos ao começo da história, meninos quando se desentendem simplesmente se batem e esta resolvido, as meninas já tem um processo mais demorado e cheio de choro e blá blá blá, eu optei pelo modo mais simples e fácil, me irritavam eu batia neles e estava tudo certo, por isso sempre me dei melhor com garotos, mulheres são realmente mais complicadas menos a Sango e a Rin minhas únicas amigas, elas pensam da mesma forma que eu e temos os mesmos gostos, quando brigamos nós resolvemos na porrada, sim, porrada e não tapas e puxões de cabelo, porém com isso, mesmo agora que estou com 18 anos eu ainda sou tratada como menino, não que não esteja obvio que eu seja uma garota, afinal meu corpo mudou e eu me acho bem bonita até, não sei como a Rin consegue, ela desde a 6ª série sempre teve um namorado.

Deixei meus cabelos negros azulados crescerem até o meio das costas e a natureza fez o resto, sou magra de ruim, mas tenho seios fartos e quadril largo, mas mesmo assim pela minha fama, não consigo um namorado, por isso eu tenho um plano!

Agora que vou entrar pra faculdade, eu vou agir muito mais feminina e fazer amigas mulheres, uma vida como uma garota normal me aguarda e assim eu também vou arrumar um namorado e ter uma daquelas lindas histórias dos mangás shoujos que eu leio. Não me julguem, eu cresci como um menino, mas a menina que gostava de brincar de panelinha e da cor rosa ainda vive em mim, gosto de histórias românticas, embora também goste das histórias mais realistas e com violência e tudo mais, enfim… tudo que tenho que fazer é não deixar o Jack vir à tona e vai dar tudo certo!

Hoje uma nova Kagome Higurashi nasce!


	2. Primeira impressão

Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e os demais personagens que vocês encontrarem que não sejam da série me pertencem.

A história é minha mesmo e com minha quero dizer baseado na minha vida uasuahushsauh

Espero que gostem

**CAPITULO II - Primeira impressão**

Se tem uma coisa que poderia estragar minhas expectativas para meu primeiro dia, era saber que minha querida prima Kikyo iria para a mesma faculdade que eu. Não que eu não goste dela, eu amo minha prima, mas convenhamos que todo garoto que eu gosto acaba gostando dela, e isso realmente me desanima. Se todos eles soubessem que ela não é meiga de verdade e sim uma manipuladora... Uma adorável manipuladora.

Eu não posso deixar isso me abalar, não a nova Kagome! Afinal uma linda vida amorosa na faculdade me aguarda!

Roupa da moda… ok.

Corte de cabelo moderno e fofo... ok.

Leve maquiagem, que é o máximo que sei fazer… ok.

Sorriso encantador... ok

E o mais importante, risada treinada... ok. Não é por nada, porém minha risada poderia arruinar tudo, afinal que homem se sentiria atraído por uma foca engasgada ou um jegue excitado? Sim, é assim que meus amigos descrevem minha risada, por isso, por um longo do tempo eu treinei para controla-la ao máximo, não posso em hipótese alguma liberar A FOCA! Era pra soar dramático, mas acho que só ouvindo mesmo pra ter noção da gravidade que é essa risada.

Bom, agora com tudo pronto, vamos à faculdade!

- E!

É a Sango chamando, e este é um ponto do qual eu realmente não consigo mudar, eu SEMPRE me atraso e deixo a Sango e a Rin irritadíssimas, mas tem certas coisas que são tão difíceis de mudar.

- ESTOU INDO!

Desci as escadas correndo, Souta estava comendo o café da manhã.

- Não vai tomar café filha?

- Estou atrasada mãe!

- Como você está linda filha, parece uma boneca! Por que não se arruma assim sempre?

- Pra mim parece um palhaço com essa cara pintada!

- Cala a boca Souta! Tchau mãe, beijo!

Sai correndo só e vi uma Sango muito zangada. Fomos em direção ao metro conversando.

- Atrasada como sempre, não vai mudar nunca Kagome?

- Estou mudando aos poucos!

- Estou vendo, esse seu plano ridículo de fingir ser uma patricinha fútil não vai dar certo!

- Que isso Sango? Nem comecei e já está jogando praga?

- É só que eu te conheço, não vai aguentar, sem falar que você tem que arrumar alguém que goste de você como você é!

- Já tentei essa técnica, mas já estou com 18 anos e nada, estava na hora de mudar!

- Pois eu quero continuar eu mesma, vou fazer educação física e continuar no clube de luta, sei que você vai morrer de saudades de lutar!

- Nem me fale, vou ter que treinar escondida pra desabafar!

- Olha a Rin ali, deve estar esperando a gente pra embarcar.

- Oi meninas, que porra é essa Kah-chan?

- Quem vê você nem imagina essa boca suja neh Rin?

- Fazer o que né Sango? Mas você vai mesmo seguir esse plano idiota Kagome?

- Fácil pra você falar né Rin? Você tem namorado desde os 12 nos, enquanto eu continuo sem nem ser beijada!

- Continuo achando ridículo, mas vamos ver onde vai dar, aposto uma semana, e você Sango?

- Vou apostar duas, já que ela está com uma grande força de vontade!

- Vão rindo! Vou fazê-las perder a aposta e então vocês vão me pagar caro e com caro quero dizer que o dia no evento será por conta de vocês!

- Fechado!

- Quero só ver!

Embarcamos e continuamos a falar sobre banalidades em comum, mas eu não estava realmente concentrada, estava ansiosa para o meu primeiro dia de aula.

Fico pensando se deveria ter ido fazer educação física com a Sango, mas optei por ciências da computação, enquanto Rin e Kikyo estavam fazendo administração.

Estou parada na frente da porta da sala, meus próximos passos definiram o que acontecerá nos próximos quatros anos, lá vou eu! Abri a porta e entrei andando o mais graciosa possível, depois procurei uma carteira vazia e só então me dei conta de que toda sala me olhava, com isso eu quero dizer que todos os meninos presentes me olhavam, não, não havia nenhuma outra menina na sala.

Kagome Higurashi! Como você não previu que esse curso não teria mulheres?! Não posso ser a única menina da sala, vou ser taxada como lésbica ou piranha, sempre foi assim, Kagome sozinha com muitos garotos. Nunca me senti desconfortável com essa situação, mas nesse momento isso arruinaria meus planos, vou passar quatro anos com essa fama, não vou arrumar um namorado, vou me tornar frustrada, sair da faculdade com 22 anos e ainda não ter sido beijada, provavelmente desista e vire uma tia com gatos e cachorros, pelo menos eu gosto de animais, poderia ter um ouriço também, sempre quis ter um ouriço, ou quem sabe uma capivara, isso terei uma capivara ou posso até mesmo virar lesbica caso tudo de errado e… KAGOME! SE CONTROLE! VOCÊ GOSTA DE PINTOS! NADA DE PEPECAS E CAPIVARAS ENTENDEU? Ok, às vezes é necessário chamar minha atenção... Nem tudo esta perdido, preciso me acalmar e pensar em uma solução.

- Querida, você ta bem?

- Oi quem? Eu? - Um dos caras mais lindos que já vi na vida! Kagome! Presta atenção, concentra, não estraga tudo, apenas sorria e responda calmamente - estou sim, por quê?

- Bom, fofa, você é a única garota aqui, tem um bando de machos te comendo com os olhos, você entrou e parecia assustada - ESPERA! PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER! Fofa? Que voz afetada é essa? Meu mais novo sonho de consumo é gay? - Já sei, já sei, pela sua cara imagino que esteja assustada comigo, sim, sou gay e com muito orgulho, alias sorte nossa não ter concorrência aqui na sala não é fofa?

- Ok… Assustei-me um pouco só, você me pegou… Mas espera, sério isso de eu ser a única garota na sala?

- Depende, se me considerar também posso contar como uma!

Eu não aguentei, ele fez uma posse tão feminina e uma voz tão engraçada que eu acabei rindo, mas contive a foca a tempo.

- Prazer, Kagome Higurashi!

- Jakotsu Tsukyriro, em carne, osso e glamour!

- Obrigada por vir falar comigo Tsukyriro-kun, pelo menos vou ter um amigo pra poder conversar de tudo por aqui!

- Não gosto de ter concorrentes, mas gostei de você Kah-chan, vamos nos divertir horrores juntos. E nada de Tsukyriro, pra você só Jak, ok?

- Ok, Tsu... Jak!

- Isso, boa garota, agora se levanta e vira esse traseiro pra cá que eu quero analisar com o que estou competindo!

Ele me puxou pra levantar e me fez dar uma volta e por fim bateu na minha bunda.

- Ainda por cima é durinha! Te odeio Kah-chan, sinceramente, onde você arranjou esse corpinho?

- Eu corro e faço bastante exercício…

Jakotsu sabe como me deixar sem graça.

- Então a patricinha se exercita… Acho que me enganei sobre você, achei que iria ser aquelas meninas chatas e afetadas, mas pelo jeito vamos nos dar bem!

- E você não é hetero, me decepcionou já que você é lindo! Mas realmente acho que vamos nos dar bem Jak!

Aquele dia passou rápido, fizemos um tour pela faculdade e eu fiquei o tempo todo perto do Jak, realmente nem tudo está perdido, posso ser a única garota na sala, mas vou ter o que toda mulher deseja, um maravilhoso amigo gay!


End file.
